


Ghost

by human_collector



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent Originals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: Flint is cute when he's annoyed and angry.





	Ghost

Flint was sleeping so openly on his bed. In his pink, loose boxers.The ghost saw him put it on before he slept. He was such good eye candy when he was naked.

Flint was a Turkish boy, evident in his skin colour and his weird English pronunciation. He knew quite a bit of Greek as well since he was from Antalya and he could catch some Greek TV airwaves from his satellite at home.

The window was open and they could hear the residents upstairs messing with pots.

They took a glance, out on the dark blue star-lit sky, where the stars were woven with such care and precision into each corner. 

They were never tired of looking at that night sky but now they were busy with something else. 

They creeped up to Flint, and before he caught any whiff of them, they dematerialized and inserted themselves inside Flint’s nerve system.

Flint’s legs twitched but he didn’t notice it. They had control of his mind now.

They took a look of his brain waves and they were stable. Flint was having a nice dream.  
He was going to have a nicer one after they were done with him.

They spread cold shivers to the end of every nerve, to make Flint’s subconscious alert. As if he was a sleepwalker. 

‘Folk, a sleep-walker, please’ they thought giggling. They commanded their fingers to stretch and grasp his shoulder and thigh nerves. Their form resembled a squid’s tentacles, which they were proud of. The fingers tickled Flint’s nerves under his chin.

‘Folk, I’m gonna make you feel good tonight’

As on cue, he whimpered, and they got to work. Slowly they began to play with his nerves as if they were strumming on a guitar in an empty theatre.

They felt his body responding to their fingers, his shoulders loosing up from tension and Flint was breathing easier. His thigh nerves were massaged by them in a way that they would be sore. If they didn’t want him to move much, while they were working, this was necessary.

Now what could they do next?

They inserted a demand to the nerve system so that Flint’s hair would stand up. Then they created an imaginary chill and skimmed it on the length of his back. 

Flint shivered and his shoulders twitched to get rid of it but they continued to produce more imaginary chills, on his right upper arm, through his leg hair, on his nipples.

Flint kicked and twisted in the sheets, rolling on his side and bouncing on the old bed. He woke up instantly and looked around, breathing heavily. Nothing but the gray, cracked walls was staring back to him. He got up and, moving slowly because his legs hurt and he closed the window. He grasped his shoulders shivering and his teeth chattering against each other. 

He dived inside his duvet again and snuggled his pillow. But they weren’t done with him yet.

As he was about to fall asleep again, they took control of his arms and raised them up like a zombie. Flint was dizzy and barely felt it but when one of them reached in his boxers he was surprised and tried to stop it. He felt his arm hurting from the pressure he was putting and the pressure the ghost was. 

 

The ghost projected something to his brain. It was themselves when they were alive. Flint had seen pictures. 

The ghost started stripping. As if looking through a camera from the forties, brown and blurry in places Flint could not escape that projection of his roommate.

The ghost teased his cock with his fingers, as they projected themselves to take off their pants and flash him their hole. The fingers stroked Flint who in his sleepy state under a warm thick duvet cover could not move nor stop them.

They started to pump him as they projected themselves, sitting on a grassy patch, their legs spread and fingering inside of them, moaning his full name, as they stretched their opening with their fingers. Getting closer and closer and closer to Flint each time they shoved their fingers in their hole. Their dick bounced twitching with small amounts of precome spurting out of it each time. 

They pumped him as well and he was hard, precome smoothing along his leg, and he was panting. The ghost reached under his shaft and cupped his testicles. He let out a loud moan and the ghost pumped him rougher.

Flint whimpered, confused, tired and forcibly aroused. 

The projection was just the ghost thrusting on their fingers, looking at him sweetly.

“Folk, go on, come” the ghost commanded, pumping him fast. Flint released and groaned in agony. He banged his fists on the mattress, making it creak and puff up dust.

“You bastard” he muttered, “Why the hell did you do that?”. He coughed and got up, throwing away his sheets and rushing out of his bedroom. He went to the bathroom where the only mirror inside his apartment was located. 

“I was going to keep projecting until you came” the ghost said rising from his body and smirking at him from behind. He glared at them gritting his teeth and groaning in frustration.

Flint facepalmed and sighed over the sink. He didn't even have the strength to wash himself,he was so tired.

“You were looking blue so I decided to turn you red” the ghost said materializing between Flint and the sink and pulling him on them.  
“You know I don’t like you possessing me!” Flint cried and the ghost comforted him. The ghost was actually shorter than Flint and they couldn’t reach his head so they patted his cheek instead.

Of course they knew it was bad but he was so fun to mess around with. 

“Okay I won’t do it again” the ghost said half-heartedly lowering their head so they would hide their smirk. 

“Uh-uh don’t you dare do that again” Flint said pushing them out of the way and stomp away to the kitchen. The couch creaked a complain when he fell face first on it but he was used to it by now.

“Are you just gonna lounge all night?”

“IT’S PAST MIDNIGHT AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW”

“Okay, okay fine” the ghost sat on top of his stomach, in their materialized form and stretched. 

“Since when did you care about school?” the ghost asked innocently pinning him to the spot with their curious eyes.

Flint bit his lip and looked away.

“Fo~lk why are you looking away?”

Flint gulped and stared at the plastic chair in front of him. 

“Folk Mu-” Flint cut them before they finished singing his name.

“SHUT up, I told you to call me Flint” 

“Folk, you didn’t find something that interests me at school did you?”

“... No, no I didn’t”

“Are you sure? Because now I’m-” they placed their arms on each side of Flint’s head ”- cu~rious”

“Ahh it’s n-n-nothing go away.” 

“Fo~lk why are your ears so red?”

“I TOLD you it’s nothing, please Tess, get off me”

“Why? I’m very comfortable where I am” they said making a show of getting comfortable.

“I won’t tell you. You can’t escape this apartment so you’ll never know. Consider this revenge for tonight”

“Stingy” Tess showed him their tongue and flew up and into the bedroom again.

“Annoying PRICK” he yelled through the wall and got a loud cocky laugh in return.

Flint sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ever since he moved here he was trapped. Tess let him go to school, shopping etcetera, but he would not let him socialize. 

If he was missing more than the approximate time he would get punished. By this pervy ghost.

His health was at risk with them.

The second day he began living there it was raining, heavily. So the ghost did the logical thing of throwing his bedside table out of the window. 

Firstly Flint should have been thankful that the neighbourhood he choose was a grimy, old moldy, disgusting, not-often-visited place. His mum and dad hated that he went there but he wanted to and it was the only thing he had ever asked to get from his parents. So they didn’t refuse.

Secondly, it did hit someone, however they asked for one piece of junk from inside of it instead of treatment. 

After being completely drenched in the rain he got his bedside table and dragged it back up the stairs. Because the elevator on the ground floor didn't work that day. Or any other day that he needed it to.

He was drenched to the bone because again it was pouring out, he banged his knees on the bedside table while dragging it up three floors and then accessing a working elevator door and going to his floor.

Tess whistled when they saw him shivering from the cold, his clothes sticking on his body, his legs giving out and hurting so much.

Needless to say, he came down with a two-week cold, staying under the covers for the most part and going outside in the rain again to pick up medicine and groceries from the store 4 blocks away. 

He didn’t like going to school but he liked studying so he mailed all of the professors for all of the material. He finished everything the first three months.

Tess cackled whenever Flint ran to the bathroom to throw up, and knocked over the cooking pot several times spilling the warm food over and Flint had to clean it up. Tess did not let him eat at all.

Eventually they stopped when Flint couldn’t move at all. His body was spent, his fever was ragingly high, he couldn’t even muster the strength to open his eyes.

His bedsheets were a mess, he was dirty and he couldn’t speak.

Flint didn’t know if it was from pity or not but the ghost dug up an old dark grey blanket for him. 

They cleaned him up with the oldest soap Flint ever put on him and a bucket half full of water with a kitchen sponge fresh out of the plastic it was wrapped in. Flint wasn’t luxurious after all. The ghost sat him on the floor of the bedroom scrubbed him well everywhere and dumped warm water on his head. 

Then they rushed and brought a towel from the bathroom drying him up and warming him up with their hot breath. They materialized their arms and held him up by the waist while he was wearing his clothes. They wrapped him up in the blanket afterwards.

They commanded some sheets to replace the dirty ones which were on draped beside the legs of the bed. Tess put them in the bathtub along with Flint’s dirty clothes.

They pushed Flint under them and then ran to the kitchen. They materialized completely and hurried to make an omelette for him. 

“Gotta make something warm, hurry, hurry, hurry”

They made it in no time and hurried back with the plate and a fork.

Flint was shaking from the cold and they had to sit him up and feed him through a hole in the blanket. 

“T-thank you” he whispered raising his brown eyes to look at their gray ones.

“Hmph I should’ve let you perish idiot” they said looking away embarrassed.

“- H..a”

Flint fell asleep content that night and Tess felt something like their old feelings resurfacing again. This didn’t happen with the other ones. They managed to kick them out successfully but this guy was stronger in will. He never gave up trying to recover.

Also they didn’t want him to leave. 

They liked him.

They wanted to mess with him more to see him break down like that again.

They loved him.

No they wanted him to suffer more.

“Damn it”.

 

Since then they didn’t allow him to be with anyone else. They compromised with school after Flint talked to his mother on the phone and Tess’ dematerialized form shook from her loud voice since it had been a while they heard one. And it was scary.

But if Folk dared to go out with his friends and they would find out if he did he’ll either wreck the house or embarrass him. Like they did tonight.

He was hiding something from them. Interesting. 

They couldn’t leave the apartment since they were part of the contract but there was one loop pole. So was Folk. 

“Folk come sleep on your bed, you’ll get a sore throat if you sleep on the couch”

No answer.

Did he leave? No, no way. 

Tess waited a bit and then took a look and he wasn’t on the couch. 

“Oh n-no” Tess materialized and ran from room to room, which was an understatement there were only three. Where was he. Where did he go. How dare he leave.

“FOLK? ”

“Wha?” his head appeared from inside the attic and he descended the staircase he pulled up with him. If the attic trap door was open who knows what giant insect or mostly dust bunnies would hop down and not leave. Flint didn’t want to risk it. It was a pain to clean with Tess already.

He jumped down with a pillow under his arm and Tess sighed looking at him mockingly.

“What are we a married couple and you’re going to sleep on the couch?”

“This is for you dumbass. The bed is larger than most singles cuz it’s old”. Flint walked towards them and shoved it in their face. 

“I heard you. It’s your bed too since you’re my roommate. So-”

“Yeah?”

Flint sighed and looked away. Life was so hard to him.

“I’ll let you sleep in it too. Why am I even asking you to, you do so anyway”

Tess grinned from ear to ear and followed him inside pouncing on the creaky bed and sprawling under the covers. Flint checked his watch. It was almost two in the morning. He’ll be late again. Not that it mattered.

He pushed Tess’ leg out of his side and tried to sleep.

Tess behaved until he was breathing normally and then wrapped their arms around him. 

“You’ll see, tomorrow I’ll find out what’re you hiding” they looked at Folk’s calmed face and grinned.

END.


End file.
